Be good to me
by hispaleskin
Summary: Coming from a dark past the only thing you ask when you meet that person who is supposed to love you is to not hurt you. But that isn't always the case is it? We love each other, that I'm sure of but when we've both been hurt so many times before... I guess we're just tired of trying and ready to target aim and shoot both ourselves and each other right in the heart. MATURE CONTENT


Chapter 1-

You know what I've noticed about promises? That they aren't kept. No matter how hard you try, you always fuck up a little even if you won't admit it to yourself you know it's true. Promises are utter bullshit. We just say them to make your other feel like you have some kinda good in you. And don't get me wrong you wanna believe that too, so you go with it for a few days, sometimes weeks, if you're lucky, months. But it's only so long before you just go right back into your old habits.

"You smoke?" I ask, offering a cigarette. The blonde smiles at me. I can't remember her name and her dress is fake, along with her bag. Her heels make her look taller than me and she's wearing colored contacts, she admitted a couple minutes ago.

"Um, yeah sure." She says hesitantly taking one out of my pack. I shake my head a little annoyed by that. If she doesn't smoke she doesn't have to lie and say she does I'll be fine if she doesn't. Why waste my smokes? I try to ignore it and focus on blowing puff after puff. "Do smoke often?"

Yes. Yes i did. Sadly no matter how much i denied it, my smoking had become the same habit I thought was absolutely disgusting over the years. "Yeah." I admitted because I was trying out a new thing. 'Honesty.' It made me seem like a real bitch, but it's better than lying or whatever. "Only when I'm stressed, really." I say.

She blows a puff right into my face, surprisingly without choking and grins. "You must be stressed a lot then."

I shake my head taking a puff of my own. "You have no idea." Blondie puts her hand on mine and strokes gently.

"Is it me Bella? Am i making you stressed?" Her voice is low and hard to hear over the crowd, but seductive none-the-less. It's not the voice i truly want to hear, but it will do for now i guess.

"No, not you!" I promise. "Someone else."

I turn my head just in time to see a brunette lady tap the mic to get everyone's attention. "Um, It's time to present the awards." She said with a small, obnoxious laugh. "But first, I wanna thank you all for coming out and supporting Hale Designs" I tuned out because what she was saying didn't hold much value to me really.

I didn't even want to be here, but it meant something to Alice that I make an appearance, so here I am, trying to give a bit more than a fuck. I don't even know why she did this to me. She knew perfectly well tonight would not end well for either of us, yet 'Try' Bella. Or 'Please Bella'. Then she'd give me the puppy dog eyes i could resist no matter how pissed I was and BOOM I find myself agreeing to some stupid fashion award shitty ass thing. All because she wanted us to 'OK' again and that wouldn't work if we didn't try.

That was two weeks ago. Promises were made and hugs and kisses were given. So this was me trying. I'll admit it's not to my fullest but that was only because she decided to pick a fight with me on our way here and then ignore me for the rest of night. Sweet. Plus it's been over two hours since I've been here. This dress is hot, sweaty and I'm tired of being surrounded by these fake ass people, giving me fake ass smiles and hugs as if they all don't know what's going on between Alice and I. I dunno. Maybe it's my paranoia, but I can _feel _them whispering and gossiping about me. It makes me want to punch something. None of them had the balls to say anything to my face.

I watch her collect Alice award, Youngest most innovative designer, you know because all the money and fame she got wasn't reward enough. No. Ms. Brandon need a fucking award and a title to feel like she's accomplished something.

Ha! Maybe we should be crowned most fucked up relationship and handed a big fucking award for the effort we put into this failing, waste of our time. Then maybe she'd actually smile and walk next to me on the street again.

Fuck that. I stand while she's giving her lame ass acceptance speech, my name is not mentioned nor will it be so I'm not going to sit around and wait for nothing. She can find her own damn ride home, serves her right for fighting with me.

"Where are you going?" Blondie asks me.

"I'm leaving. Can't stand this damn building anymore." I say grabbing my phone and keys. I hate bags. I'd rather just carry all my shit my hands.

Alice stops for a fraction of a second and looks right at me. She looks beautiful tonight, slick black dress that hugged her curvy ass body just the right way. Tall golden heels that gave her the same height as me. The right amount of make-up as always and beautiful expensive jewelry. Her long hair was curled and fell bouncy around her face.

If you didn't know who she was, you wouldn't have any trouble figuring out that she was of high class society or whatever and rich as fuck.

Her eyes filled with curiosity then hurt and sadness as Blondie stood with me, but she continued on with her speech as if nothing was wrong.

Pretending. Alice was great at that.

Like how she _pretends_ she still feels the same way about me. I, however, have no problem letting her know that as long as we kept fighting like this I would not show her any remorse, mercy or love whatsoever.

As much as i wanna change for her every time i try i just fall right on my fucking ass and like magic we are back to square one. So i gave up trying, only giving 50% most the time.

And yes, i know that isn't going to get us anywhere but we went no where when i gave 100% so it's like nothing had changed really.

I walked out to my car not bothering to open the door for Blondie.

When it's not me it's her, a never fucking ending cycle.

We constantly hurt each other like a damn competition, _Lets see who will cry more tonight._ **_And the winner_ is...** We fucking cried over each other a lot.

"Say something." Blondie says giggling.

"Something." I joke drily. "What the fuck do you want me to say? That i love you or something? That i'm taking you back to my house not to fucking degrade you? Yeah, no."

Her mouth drops open in a gasp. "Oh, please. Don't act so fucking shocked. We both know what this is. And we both know who's on top."

She frowns. "You don't have to be such a bitch. What is it with you? Stop the car. Open the door. I don't want to do anything with you!"

I laugh. "Yeah, no to that too. You aren't going anywhere Blondie. I intended to fuck you tonight and that's what I'm going to do." I run a red light...or two still laughing. Blondie looks terrified in her seat.

"That would be rape then." She says making me laugh harder, sometimes I think there's something wrong with the screws in my brain and that's why I am the way I am. But in the end I know it's just me being an asshole, as usual.

"Oh, yeah Blondie. I'm a rapist. And a masochist. So expect to be tied up and violated." I spit. She twists in her seat. I undo my seat belt and pull her into my lap after pulling up at our mansion like home. I kiss her roughly on the mouth praying her lips would be just as soft and tender as Alice's.

I prayed she wouldn't give in to me and fight the entire time i fucked her. I prayed for her to be my perfect little Alice for tonight. Instead, the bitch just melts right into my kiss and shoves her tongue in my mouth moaning.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything with me?" I tease grabbing her ass roughly and grinding her pussy against the fabric of my dress.

"You're a good kisser." She says placing her hands over my breast. Her hands aren't small and they aren't tender or as rough as i want it to be.

I growl against her neck and bite her effectively leaving a mark. "Fuck."

She offers nothing Alice does. She lips aren't as sweet or as soft, her touch isn't desperate to be in control. She isn't fighting against me or telling me how much of a bitch I was and she was little and curvy like my Alice. Hell her pussy wasn't even as moist as Alice's. She was wet, but Alice would have a river ready for me to drink from. Her arousal didn't make me feel high. And her pussy was as delicate and tight as Alice. It was a horrible substitute.

I got angry then. She wasn't Alice and she didn't even offer anything that could remind me of her. I wrap my hand around her neck and and thrust my fingers into her pussy once more making her scream out loudly. Her clothes are forgotten in the passengers seat. she only wore her heels and her make up.

I added another two fingers to her center, making her total four and she didn't even complain, just moaned louder and rode me harder. Thrust after thrust she didn't get much wetter and she didn't make me any hornier.

I locked my mouth over her nipple violently biting her hard enough for a few drops blood on my tongue.

She pushed against me as that brought her over the edge. Her cum coats my fingers and i really wasn't feeling nasty enough to taste it, so instead i pull my fingers out of her pussy and bring it to her lips.

"Taste it!" I tell her. "Lick your fucking cum off of my fingers." I sneer, my voice came out with a crack and an edge. I could see the fear in her eyes as she did what i told her. My hand left a light red mark around her neck. So i guess she was afraid i would truly hurt her. I was thinking about it. A spanking for disappointing me so much? Why the fuck not?

"Can we go inside?" She asks when she's done. "It's cold out here and people could be watching..."

I shove her off her and back into the passengers seat. "No we cannot go inside. Just be satisfied right here alright?" I didn't want her in my house. She pissed me off to much and i'm in no mood to burn my my sheets.

I climbed into the back seat and lifted off my underwear tossing them to the side. "Come eat my pussy Blondie. Lets hope you can at least make me cum..."

The fear only deepened in her eyes as she obliged and climbed in the back with me. I adjusted so that it wouldn't be to hard a task for her. She leaned over my pussy and eyed me as if she were trying to tease me before she dived in.

Well that's braveness for you. I usually like to taste before i dive so that i'd know what i was getting myself into before anything...like dipping you toe in the water before swimming.

She was no type of good. She movements were sloppy and weak and i was too upset about it to command her. She really was no Alice. The moment i feel her tongue on my pussy i climax. That's how Alice was.

It took nothing to get my mind focused on her and minutes later I was rocking myself into a weak but satisfying (Barely) orgasm.

My body tense and i call out her name. "ALICEEEEE!" i whine. Blondie jumps back from me and lets me ride out my orgasm with my own fingers. (Not the same hand i used on her because well...ewe)

"Who the fuck is Alice?" She growled. I pushed her face back into my pussy ordering her to clean me up.

"It doesn't fucking matter who Alice is. Did you really fucking think i was dreaming about your fake second best ass while fucking? Please...just lick my cum up..." I say, irritation lining my voice thickly.

She does, but bites me a little hard before coming back up to look at me. "Remind me never to fucking talk to you again!" She says pouting and reaching for her clothes. I grab her hand and pull her over my lap.

"Why the fuck did you bite me bitch?" I complain giving her ass a hard slap leaving my hand print.

"OW!" she screams. "What the fuck are you doing?"

I slap her ass again. Alice would retaliate with a hard ass hit of her own. This dumb bitch just lays there while i slap the fuck of her.

I throw her back in to the front seat. Luckily she landed in such a way where her legs were wide open for me.

I shoved back three fingers into her pussy and she just gets wet for me all again. Something tells me that if she had a violent boyfriend she would let him beat the shit outta her then marry the fucker.

She moans and thrust against me. "Are you fucking bipolar?" She moans out.

I laugh and keep working on her. No i wasn't bipolar, sex addicted maybe, but not bipolar.

"Did you expect to let you go after just one fucking round-" A tap on the window cuts me off.

I am met with the stare of my angry girlfriend. "Get out." I tell Blondie.

"What? Bella who the fuck is that?" She says scrambling, when she doesn't do it fast enough i open the door and shove her and her shit out.

She lands on her ass with a thud making me grin. Alice's evil glare moves from me to her. She uses her heels to step hard into Blondie's tit making her scream out in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"If I ever catch you fucking my girlfriend again, I just might fucking kill you." Alice says in a calm voice. "Now get the fuck off my property before i call the cops about a naked girl in my drive way." The girl is scared shit less, she gets up as soon as Alice removes her heels.

"Screw you both. Your both fucking crazy!" She says trying to cover herself.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sure Alice just told you to leave. Stay a minute longer and...she does have a gun. And she has shot people...I'd hurry up if i were you."

She scrambles running faster than i thought humanly possible. I laugh until I'm met with Alice's dark stare again.

"What?" I ask pulling her into the car. "It's not like she was any good."

She reaches out and slaps me, scratching me in the face with her long nails.

And so the fight begins.

"In my car Swan? The night of my fucking award ceremony? You couldn't have a little more respect?" She punches me repeatedly in the chest with anger just oozing off her.

"Ah!" I cry. "I'm sorry. But it's not like you were paying any fucking attention to me." I retaliate with a few soft punches of my own. I couldn't hurt her intentionally. Not much any way. She was too small and to delicate.

"Oh that's a shit excuse Swan!" When her hands get tired she uses her huge ass bag to beat me with. Another reason i hate bags. Alice often used them to try and murder me with.

I shove her off accidentally pushing too hard causing her to go flying through the still open door. She lands on her side ripping the length of her dress some.

"I'm sorry..." I say holding my hand to pull her up. she just kicks me in the with her fucking heel.

"OW!" We both whine.

"I hate you!" Dragging me to the ground with her. We compete in a choking match, her dainty little hand wrapped tightly around my neck and mine around her small neck.

Eventually she won because i drop my hands after about a minute.

Tears were running down her face and i knew she was actually completing killing me. She's done it before and I'm a liar if i say i didn't deserve it.

She releases me and we trade a few more blows before we are both tired and have nothing left to give.

"Lock the fucking car!" Alice says wiping some blood and tears away from her face. My whole body aches as i stand, Alice could delivers some terribly hard punches.

She goes to open the door to the house as i lock the car like she asked.

"I hate you too!" I remind her, with my cocky grin starting to appear in my face.

She knocks it off me with a vase to head as soon as we are inside. I just barely missed it and it breaks into the door behind me.

"Ok, Ow!" I say.

Finding something else to throw at her. The lamp by the door seemed to do me good.

She growls at me and comes charging again, I find myself on my knees apologize before she can hit me again. "Alice I'm sorry." I say. "Please Alice...I'm sorry don't-" She punches me right in the fucking mouth.

I taste the blood before i see it.

I tackle her down to the floor, hold her hands with one hand and slap her hard. "I said i was sorry."

"Sorry is useless if you don't mean bitch!" She spits in my face and wiggles from under me.

She kicks me in the stomach before disappearing upstairs.

This was our relationship constantly. We are both just as abusive as the next and I fucking love it. I think she does too and that's the reason we are still together. It thrills me when she wants to trade some punches; lets me know that she still cared enough to fight. I'm not worth fighting for and I know that, I guess that's why I enjoy it when she fights for me anyways.

I join her upstairs. She's sitting on our bed looking tired, beaten up(Pun intended) and weary.

"I really am sorry baby!"

She looks at me with teary eyes and scoffs. "Stop saying that! Was she even worth it? God, Bella. All my friends saw you leave with her. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

I sigh and wipe the blood from my mouth with my arm. Of course i did. Alice has done it to me and i've done it back. So yes, I knew how much it hurt. It made me want to punch something, but I think i've put my hands on her enough for one night.

"No, She wasn't worth it baby!" I say going over to hug her. I know she won't hug me back, but she'll feel some kinda better none the less...i hope.

She cries into my dirty dress and let her arms fly free at my side. "Are you Ok?" I ask knowing that she wasn't. She just sniffs.

I let her go and go into the bathroom sighing. We used the first aid kit a lot.

I grabbed it from it's shelf and brought it back to her.

I knelt in front of her opening it. "I said I was sorry. And i meant it. If it helps, i was only thinking about you. The fucking cunt couldn't eat pussy to save her life." That made her giggle a little. It was short and forced but hey, it was a giggle. I'll take anything I can get.

"If you were thinking about me then you should have just done me instead. I'm sure i would have been better." I scoff.

"Please, Like you were going to let me fuck you in that building." I pour a little alcohol on the cotton and told her not to move. I cleaned the wound on her cheek. I'm careful to make it gentle because i know how much she hates the sting of alcohol.

"Why are we doing this to each other?" She asks. I shrug. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Her voice is filled with hurt and sadness. Inside, my heart jumps a bit, thudding a lot faster, begging me to do something to make her feel better. But I'm so much of a bitch. I haven't comforted her in a while. I'm afraid I forgot how to do it. I was never a comforting person. I'd only make her feel worse. I nod. "Of course i love you. You just...never mind. It's not the same like when we were children Alice."

"I know. But those days were better...happier weren't they?" I nod. We were still dramatic, just not to this extent. So, those days did seem happier in a way. I curse as I close the first aid kit. I know what's coming next but it won't help anything if I avoid it. I wipe her tears again and lean forward to kiss her. She doesn't exactly kiss me back, but it's something. I push harder against her, forcing her to recognize that I _am _there and I won't leave until she asked me to. Slowly, very very slowly she parts her lips and lets my tongue slip through, her mouth is warm and just like that...it's gone. She shoves me away and threatens to slap me. I hold my hands up letting her know 'I surrender' before she can. More tears start to come as she forces her hand down.

"Do you want me to sleep in the guess room tonight? If you can't stomach me i understand." I say sincerely. She shakes her head. For a moment false hope fills me. Did she actually want me next to her tonight?

"No, I don't want you to sleep in the guess." She says lowly and seductively. I know she's leading me on, but i go with it anyways and moan. My pussy dripping down my leg with want. "No, you get to sleep in the sofa. I don't want you to be comfortable at all tonight." Of course not. I nod my understanding and rise letting her finish up on her own.

The sofa was cruel punishment. It was hell trying to sleep in that thing. I had tried my best to talk her out of buying that one, but in the end she won...Like she always did.

"So...are we breaking up?" My voice came out soft and hard. My face lost all feeling and went numb. We've broken up numerous time, each one very painful. They normally don't last longer than two months or so but still any separation from her made my heart ache. I love the little bitch more than I can manage. "you know...again?"

She mimics my sad look with one much more heartbreaking. "I dunno. Do you wanna break up?"

I shrug. "No, but if you don't wanna put up with me anymore...I understand."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Why do you sound like that's what you want? Do you want that? I mean, you would be free to fuck all the nasty whores you want!"

Her words stung but still i held my ground shaking my head. "No..."

"Ok, Do you think you deserve _another _chance?"

"I know I don't. But would be very nice of you."

She rolls her eyes. "Get out. I'm done with you Bella."

I nod once and turn on my heels careful to not let the tears fall until I'm safely in the sofa.

Fuck. I know she hates me.

I mean what's there about me to love?

Deciding on drowning my sorrow I stalk into the kitchen and grab the bottle of Vodka of the counter. It's not open yet so that means I have to the whole bottle to myself.

After a few drinks I'm 99% sure this wasn't all my fault. I mean Alice could be a bitch too. She could hurt me just the same. We damage ourselves more than we do each other. In the end I'm sure that me fucking that bitch retaliated more on me than it did on her. I'm the one on the sofa instead of making love to my girlfriend right now. I'm the one drunk. I'm the one with all this guilt and anger and annoyance and this feeling of wanting it all to just be over already...

Okay, maybe that last one was both of us.

Sometimes I wish I had never met Alice. Then i come to my senses after we've made up and realize there is no one better than her. How would life be if I hadn't met her. I can't answer that, because I did meet her. I did fall for her and to this day i regret all of it. Alice wouldn't be so hurt right now if she hadn't chosen me. And I...I dunno. I honestly have no idea where I'd be right now.

I sigh and lazily headed to the guess shower knowing Alice would be in ours head deep in bubbles and a few wine bottles for herself.

I strip and wash the damn whore off me, scrubbing until my skin in red.

I get out once the water turns cold and put on an over sized tee-shirt as nightwear. Alice is cuddled in our huge ass bed, in the sexy blue night gown that I love so damn much her hair ruffled already and a blanket ready to cover her. Is it weird that I'm jealous of the Blanket? And the bed? And the Pillow. Cause they all hold something I don't. Alice.

There are tears in her eyes threatening to leak over as she watches me move around the room getting all the things I'd need for my night alone.

"Were you drinking?" she asks me innocently. I nod.

"You?" She nods back. "Drunk enough to forget this?"

"Good try but no!" Well you have to at least admire her wit.

"Well, Having fun sleep alone then." She sighs heavily and turns off her lamp leaving us in semi darkness.

"Don't just stand there. You are not sleeping in this bed tonight. And you are not guilt tripping me into it. Why don't you go dream about fucking that slut again?" She says with a heavy tongue, that would have been a dead give away that she was in fact slightly tipsy if she hadn't just admitted it.

I hang my head a stalk out of the room.

I'm greeted with an hard sofa and a bottle of vodka.

"I'm an idiot." I say to myself falling back into the sofa. I drink the vodka until i eventually pass out. Eh, at least it makes the sofa feel kinda better.

* * *

It's about four in the morning when I feel something small soft and silky snuggle up beside me. I moan and twist around to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me for warmth.

"Alice?" I question. I hear her curse before wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. She hums at me. "You've forgiven me?" I say stupidly. I know that isn't possible.

"No..." She says.

"But..."

"I saw a spider."

"You saw a spider?"

"Mmhmmm."

"Where?"

"In my room." I took notice to how she said _my _and not our room.

"What did you do? Just run?"

"I threw my pillow at it and came down here."

"Is it dead."

"I dunno." I sigh, knowing now for a fact I'll have to get up.

"What me go check?"

"Yeah. Maybe it'll bite you!" she chuckled at that.

I moaned a little before getting up. My back, arms, legs and neck is sore. It almost hurts to stand, then to make shit worse, I'm still just a little tipsy and being uncoordinated doesn't help me right now.

"And why were you up at four am?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Course you couldn't. Spiders lurking n' Shit..." I joke sleepily. Four am was too early for spiders and stupid shit like this. I made my way into our room with Alice gripping to the back of my shirt tightly. She stops at the door and waits while I go examine the problem.

Surely enough there is a tiny little thing on her pillow very far away from her bed.

"Do you see it?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah, i see it. Seriously Alice? It's adorable. We should keep it as a pet." I laugh. She rolls her eyes. She'd probably punch me in the face for a prank like that.

I pick up the pillow and shake the insect off before using one of her magazines to kill it.

"There...See, no big deal." I reassure her. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. I sit on the bed and do the same. It's a bad habit we both had. As if running our fingers through our hair would rid us of all this stress. It didn't.

"Are you ok?" She nods and comes to stand in front of me.

"Thank you!" She whispers giving me a hug.

"Do you need anything else?" I ask, hoping she'd say yes so i could continue holding her.

"No." She promises, but doesn't let go of me.

We just sit there for a few minutes embracing each other. The hug to too long to be just a thank you for killing a stupid spider, but i don't mind as long as i'm holding her like we used to.

"You can sleep in here if you want...In case of more spiders-" I cut her off with a kiss. I feel like i'm in heaven every time i kiss. Her lips are soft and tender then rough and commanding. Perfect for me.

I know this isn't her saying she forgave me. Nope that will take weeks if not months before she forgets, instead this is a 'I don't actually want you downstairs.' And maybe even a 'Isabella Swan, you aren't going anywhere.' This was Alice.

She pushes her lips harder to mine and moans. I pull her into my lap and maneuver my way into the middle of the bed.

"I love you so much..." She says tugging on my shirt and falling backwards so that I was laying on top of her.

"Alice, maybe we shouldn't..." I say. I'm not one to say no to sex...especially with Alice, but after we've both been satisfied there will be nothing but guilt in the air. I couldn't do that to her.

"So you don't want me? You prefer ditzy blondes who are shit in bed?" She says clearly taunting me.

I frown. "I didn't say that." She rocks her hips against mine her arousal rubbing off on me.

"Then fuck me. Show me you want me. Please...I need you. I want you." She didn't have to say much more before i start to move on auto, skipping her breast completely-And i know how much she loves tit play- and going straight for her shorts and pulling the blue silk right off her creamy pale hips. She lifts up so it's easy to come off.

She went commando. My panties dampen at the sight of my neatly shaved girl wet and glistening for me.

"God Alice." i say parting her folds to get a good look and feel of just how wet she was. Her pick pussy was already swell and ready. I stick my finger in and out of her for a innocent tease. She closes her eyes and moans delightfully.

I take my finger out a put it in my mouth tasting how sweet and good she was. "Bella stop!" She cusses. "Just fuck me already, I'm in no mood to be teased." I nod and follow her commands sticking my face in her sweet little pussy.

"Fuuuuuuuucccckkkk!" She curses grabbing a handful of my hair to hold me there. "keep licking baby!" She says.

I lick at her pussy harder and faster using my finger to play with her hole in the mean time.

"God baby!" She hisses. By now i'm practically rubbing my whole face in her. Alice was not gentle at all in bed, she was hard and commanding with a dick bigger than her ego. She was fucking good and she knew it. There was no such thing as a quicky with her. If were going to fuck then we were going to make it last as long we could before passing out.

This attitude usually got us late for some events.

I stick my tongue in her and swirl it around making her groan out louder than she was before. "Fuck that feels good. Mmm. Do i taste good baby? Do I taste better than that bitch?" She runs her fingers through my hair as i continue to tongue her.

I moan my response, 'fuck, yes'.

"Mmm, I thought so. Baby i wanna feel your pussy against mine, please? Take off your shirt and panties for me? Let me see you."

I sit back up and wiggle eagerly out of my over sized shirt and toss it to the ground along with my ruined underwear.

She pushes me back against the bed and gives me a long slow hard lick to start me off. "Mmm." she moans against me. "You're excited aren't you baby? Excited to be back in bed with your whore?"

I giggle i shove her back in my pussy, it's the best head i've gotten in the last few hours. She shouldn't ruin it by chatting, all though I do love hearing how much of my whore she was.

She eats me until i'm almost cumming in her mouth then sits back up.

"Keep your legs open." She says, ridding herself of the horrid blue silk top that hid her beautiful breasts from me. I reach out and give them a squeeze as soon as her shirt is gone.

"Bigger than that bitch's right?" I nod my agreement and massage them in my hands.

"Do you have to keep mentioning her? I'm with you baby, not her." I say positioning myself so our pussies lined up. She drops down on my with a moan. And slowly begins to rub her wet core against me.

I fucking loved it. I hugged her closer and picked up the pace. She groans and roughly grabs at my hair, going faster and harder. She wanted to be the dominant one right now, and i'd be damned if i didn't let her.

I lay back and let her ride me roughly until we both arch our backs and come screaming out the others name.

She falls on me sweaty and panty. I bring her lips to mine in a kiss.

"Are you tired?" As asks against me.

"No. Are you?" She shakes her head and leans down to kiss my neck.

"Want more?" She purrs. "cause i really am not finished with you!"

She leans over me and into the side table. She doesn't take long before she come back with something long and hard.

"Like my dick?" She asks with a giggle as she straps the thing on and brutally sticks in my pussy.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of coffee. "Mmm." i moan greedily sitting up right. And too fast. I crash back on my pillow. Fucking head rush. I groan it off.

Have.

To.

Get.

Coffee.

NOW.

I roll out of bed and on my ass before pulling myself up and heading downstairs still fully nude.

Oh last night. I can still feel it. Fuck she's amazing isn't she? How, she uses her little body to rock mine.

Alice is down there fully dressed in business clothes. _Not_ her work clothes...she doesn't have work today.

"Where are you going?" I ask making her jump a little. She turns to face me. Her face is almost flawless as she did a good job hiding the bruises she got from yesterday's fight.

"Out." she says. Her eyes are dry and sad as she looks at me. I can see the guilt written all over her face. I grin and decide on teasing her.

"Are you upset you fucked me?" I ask lowly. She rolls her eyes.

"No..." She's lying, I can tell. She probably spent an hour crying about it. I'm not sure why she did that to herself, but oh well. I've learned to cope with it throughout the years.

"Not even a little upset? I mean you did fuck me after I screwed blondie so I think a little anger is due in that department" I gesture to her pussy which makes her slap me.

"Shut up Bella." She says. My grin widens. I stalk pass her and have a seat on the counter.

"You can stop fake hating me now, I get it." Her eyebrow is raised questioningly at me. "I get that you love me Alice and you can't get enough of me. Not even after I cheat on you. You're right back in bed with me just a couple hours later."

She shoves me into the counted and smack the shit out of me. "You're fucking disgusting." She tells me.

I cross my arms and shrug. "You're disgusting too. So where are you going?"

She matches my crossed arms with her own. "Out!"

"Out where?" I ask, my brows furring. I usually don't care where Alice goes as long as she's safe. However payback's a bitch and Alice loved proving that so. So for all i know she could be going to fuck some random guy. I shutter at that.

I'd kill anyone who thinks they are brave enough to fuck Bella's woman and get away with it.

"Why do you care?" She asks. Before she can dismiss me I jump off the counter and grab a tight hold of her arm and bring her back to face me.

"Out. Where?" I repeat sternly. She frowns at me.

"Let me go."

"Tell me where you're going."

"No. Where i do and do not go, doesn't concern you. We're done remember?" He tries to wiggle free but I just tighten my grip on her.

"Done? No, Alice. It didn't seem like that last night and plus we'd just be back together in a month or so anyways. This is stupid, You aren't breaking up with me because of one stupid bitch. We aren't _done_ until i say we're done. Got it?" She eyes me unbelieving for a moment before wailing.

"OW! Bella stop, you're hurting me!" I Hadn't notice my grip growing stronger but i didn't stop until i saw tears in her eyes. "And it's for every bitch you'd ever fucked behind my back. I'm sick of you and your dirty ways."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please, As if you haven't had you're fair share of whores." I brought her closer to me. "Just tell me where you're going then i'll let you go."

I grab her other hand and twist it around her back before she can hit me. "You're fucking crazy. Let. Me. Go. Bella." I grip her tighter standing my ground.

"Who are you going to fuck?" I ask. "Is it jazzy? I fucking hate that whore. I'm not letting you go fuck Jazzy Alice!"

She whines. "Bella, Please. Let me go that hurts!"

"Tell me who you're going to fuck!" I whine back.

"I'm not going to fuck anyone Bella! I'm going to Rosalie's!" She says suddenly sounding defeated. That made me no happier to hear. I loved Rosalie, she was Alice's co-worker, best friend and more. However the cunt had a body on her. She could have you in bed and screaming her name with just one look. So i only barely trusted Alice around her.

"You don't wanna fuck Rosalie!" I hiss. "She's not a good lay! You don't wanna fuck her!" Lie, Rosalie was a fucking great lay. She knew how to do this thing with her body where-

"When did you fuck Rosalie?" Alice's voice is lined with shock, anger, hurt and something else.

Fuck, wrong choice of words. "It was a long time ago!" I promise.

"It doesn't matter!" She spits. "When the fuck did you screw my best friend?" She begins to wiggle more now. I just tighten my grip on her even more so, knowing she's give me a fucking black eye instead of just a bruised one this time.

"Before you two -"

"Bullshit!" She stops me before i can go on. "I was the one who introduced you to Rose! SO it couldn't be before we met or before Rosalie and I met. We had to have been together! What the fuck Bella? She's my best friend! Don't you know what fucking off limits means?" She's crying now. Fucking great.

"I'm sorry..." I start.

"Don't fucking say sorry now Swan. How could you? Could she? Dammit, i started a business with her, I've know her for years she like my fucking sister and you both just kept this from me? How many times? No- Never mind. Knowing your dirty ass you probably screwed her every chance you got. Bitch." She words are wet and watery. I let go of her hands knowing she'd punch me, but really there was no making up for that one. I screwed up big time.

"I can't believe you!" She says dropping to the floor all dramatic like. She holds her head in her hands and begins to shake. "Fuck your whores on the street but don't screw with my friends Bella!" She says.

"It was a long time ago..." I mumble running my hands through my hair. She give me the finger. To my surprise she has yet to hit me. "Get out!" She says. "Pack your shit and get out of my house!" Her voice was stern. I stand there frozen. Did she kick me out?

"Alice..."

"NO! We are done! I'm not letting you hurt me anymore. Get your fucking crap, and leave! Now Bella! Before I get my gun and I shoot your ass!"

She doesn't look up just keeps shaking. I groan.

"No. I'll leave, fine. But we aren't finished. I put ten long ass years into this...'Us'. This is not the way it ends. We are not over Alice." I don't wait for her to respond just rush upstairs and start to pack.

I'll die and go to hell before I let her just walk away from us like this.

* * *

**I had had this story up before. but I made a mistake which I tried to work with, but it wasn't happening so, I had taken a break from this story but now this is me fixing it for everyone who liked this book. I hope you keep reading. :) **

**till next time **

***Drives away* **


End file.
